


Burns Twice As Bright

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), FebuWhump2021, Fire as a metaphor, Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pandora’s Vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 3: ImprisonmentDream is in prison and despite the heat he freezes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Burns Twice As Bright

The cell felt cold, even though it wasn’t. He could feel the heat radiating from the wall of lava that made up one side of the cell, he could feel the burning warmth of the obsidian under his fingers, and he still felt cold.

Not just a chill or shiver, a cold that reached down into his bones and made him feel the urge to throw himself into scalding water. He knew that wouldn’t help though. It wasn’t a physical thing.

Any regular human would have been fine in the cell. Overheating even- there was water supplied to the cell for a reason. He wasn’t human though. He was a god.

Not a  _ big _ god though. Not a  _ powerful _ one. Not like the gods of the Land or the Sea or the Void. He could have been, certainly. He still could become. He was still a  _ young _ god after all. 

He was a god of attachments, ironically enough, and like every god, it was the people around him that gave him power. As long as they believed in him, believed he was powerful, he  _ would be _ , and the flame inside him would burn brighter and stronger.

He saw how Technoblade, a god of blood, but as young as himself used his cries of “Technoblade never dies!” to grow his power, and he decided to try it himself, building up walls of obsidian. Gods didn’t need worshippers to gain power after all.

And then it was all torn away, right when his flame was ready to spread and grow and consume everyone. Destroyed by the slash of an axe and a cage of lava and obsidian. The power he had faded away and he  _ froze _ .

Sure, a few embers that remained burning. The marks he’d left on the boy who took him down remained, the hope of the woman who’d called him her ‘duckling’, his old friends that he’d cast aside. As they slowly burnt out, only one flame remained, burning as strong as it ever had, stronger even. Keeping him  _ alive _ .

-

Far from the prison, in a snowy tundra, someone stepped outside his small wooden shack into the cold night, ignoring the freezing wind that blew through his clothing, and the melting snow that burnt his skin. He ignored them, because he could only feel one overwhelming sensation, a burning inside him, a fire under his skin. 

-

_ Gods burn off the belief of their followers. A candle can save a dying and trapped flame, even if it burns itself up in the process. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually been meaning to write this fic for a while: about a week ago my brain gave me some of the images for it, and I especially liked the parallel of Dream in the heat but freezing and Ranboo in the cold but burning. My exact, 1am notes were:  
> c!Dream as small god, gods burn on the belief of their worshippers, Ranboo is like a candle to his dying flame in prison


End file.
